Twister
by kaileytmarie
Summary: Soundwave doesn't like being kept out of the loop. He's had the wool pulled over his eyes once already and he's furious at falling victim to oblivion again. Oneshot. Sort of a sequel to Dodgeball.


Soundwave growled to himself mentally. Even after having run a full diagnostic of the Nemesis' systems and finding everything in working order, he was unable to see or hear anything that was going on in the energon storage vault... again. And, of course, neither Megatron, Starscream or Shockwave were answering their comms. He supposed he would just have to go below and see what was going on for himself.

* * *

Shockwave leaned against the table, watching the spinning dial slow to a stop. "Right pedde red."

A chorus of dissatisfied groans and one jubilant "Ha!" echoed in the empty chamber behind him. He turned to see the tangles mess of Cybertronians piled on the floor. They resembled the chaotic structure of the Cybermatter that had formed in his former, off-site laboratory.

"Shockwave!" Starscream gasped, his body beginning to tremble from trying to stay upright. His legs were twisted and he seemed desperate to not allow his frame to touch that of his master's below him. "Hurry up and call the next one!"

"Whose idea was this?" Predaking growled.

Knock Out laughed joyously. He had somehow ended up on the outside of the pile with all four limbs stretched in natural positions. He could easily win the game and he knew it. "Who cares? I, for one, am enjoying myself."

Megatron glared over his shoulder at Starscream. "You and your games," he growled.

Starscream flinched, almost lost his balance. Megatron shifted slightly to steady the Seeker so as not to lose the game. If anyone noticed, they dared not correct his cheating.

"Um, Commander Shockwave, sir?" Steve asked cautiously. "Could you please spin the dial? I think I've been staring at Predaking's hip for a bit too long."

"You think that's bad?" Starscream scoffed. "Try having Knock Out's rear mere inches from your face."

"Enjoy it while you can, Screamy," the medic smirked. "In a couple kliks the only thing any of you will be seeing is the floor. And I shall be standing triumphantly over you, a shining example of true talent, balance, flexibility and, of course, luster."

The Decepticons groaned and growled the the CMO's unbridled haughtiness.

Megatron shot Starscream a glare, shifted his eyes to the medic, raised an optic ridge at his second.

Starscream nodded.

"Right servo green," Shockwave droned.

Megatron slid forward, crossing one arm under the other and coming face-to-face with the Predacon.

Starscream leaned farther over Megatron's back, reaching under Predaking's torso to get to the green. He again felt his master barely shift to help steady the lieutenant.

Steve and Predaking remained where they were and Knock Out just laughed at the ease of the game as he reached over Steve's leg to the outer dot.

"Left pedde yellow."

"Hold still," Megaton growled at his lieutenant as he somehow managed to flip his entire body over without losing his place on the dots.

Predaking averted his eyes, not wishing to look down on his master's face.

Starscream yelped, just barely catching himself before falling onto Megatron's abdomen. He was beginning to hate this game with a passion. Why the humans would wish to put themselves in such awkward, degrading positions was beyond him.

The Decepticons waited in bitter silence as Shockwave flicked the arrow again.

Predaking glared at Knock Out, who was beaming with satisfaction, while Steve mumbled softly to himself.

Megatron's optics were locked on Starscream, demanding the Seeker's attention.

Starscream glanced at him and almost lost his balance at the sheer intensity of his master's gaze.

They stared at each other in silent conversation for a moment before simultaneously turning their attention to Knock Out.

Shockwave flicked the arrow, waited. "Hmm." He flicked it again.

Predaking growled quietly as he listened for the arrow to land on it's mark.

* * *

Soundwave's servos twitched in frustration. A deep frown had made its home behind his visor. There he stood in the middle of the energon storage vault, staring at a dismantled security drone, with no one else in the room.

Where were Megatron and the others?

After dropping off the drone in the med bay for repairs, Soundwave continued his search for his master.

He stopped a Vehicon, pulled up a picture of Megatron and tilted his helm in question.

The Vehicon fumbled with his servos nervously. It wasn't every day the ever feared Spymaster wanted an audience with you. Even if it was just to inquire the whereabouts of Lord Megatron.

Soundwave tapped a pedde. _Hurry, drone. I don't have all day._

"Um, n-no, Soundwave, sir. I haven't seen him today."

A pause.

Soundwave pulled up a picture of one of the other drones.

"Steve?" The Vehicon tapped his processor in thought. "Um, yes sir, I believe he was assisting Knock Out with something in the energon vault."

Soundwave shook his helm.

"Not in the vault?"

Another pause.

"Have you tried the med bay?"

Soundwave swept an arm back toward where he'd come from.

"Not there either, huh, sir? I think the fliers were on duty at the med bay earlier. Maybe you could try asking them if they've seen anything."

Nodding, Soundwave stepped past the Vehicon and began his walk back to the control room. The Fliers would be stationed there by now.

* * *

"Steve!" yelled the medic. "Move your tailpipe away from my face this instant!"

Megatron shot the Vehicon a warning glance. "Stay where you are, drone."

Starscream scoffed from under Predaking's torso. "What's wrong, doctor? Has the game lost its appeal to you?" Somehow, he had made it to the bottom of the pile. Having the others over him was as awkward is his position got.

Knock Out's legs were twisted around Megatron's arms and his chassis was beginning to shake from being forced into an arched position above the Seeker's wings. He huffed in response.

"Right pedde green."

* * *

"Steve?" Jet Vehicon Trooper 0S-C4R asked, turning from the screens he had been monitoring. "Yes, sir. He was in the med bay, but he left with the doctor to tend to something in Commander Shockwave's laboratory."

Soundwave pulled up the security feed on his visor. The cameras were fully operational, but there was no one to be seen anywhere in the room.

He rolled his optics behind his visor.

Oscar scratched his helm. "I'm sure that's where they were headed, sir."

Silence.

"Um," the drone shifted nervously. "Would you like me to try contacting him, sir?"

A curt nod.

Soundwave watched the Eradicon out of habit, noting every movement, every twitch of a digit, how his countenance tensed under the gaze of a superior. Truth be told, he couldn't care less about the drone before him. He might be recording every word that 0S-C4R spoke, but he really wasn't paying that much attention.

His mind was on the predicament at hand.

Twice in the space of one orn had he managed to lose track of his master and a handful of high-ranking officials. It was inconceivable!

Starscream and Knock Out might think it funny, Megatron might find it amusing, but Soundwave viewed this situation as a mockery of his ability! A challenge to his pride.

He would find them. And he would make them pay.

Not today. Not tomorrow. But one day he would make them all regret their attempts to keep him in the dark. He would make them suffer.

"Sir?"

Soundwave blinked, nodded.

"There, um..."

He clenched his fists impatiently.

"Well, it's just that there seems to be an error in the communications system."

Silence.

Oscar took a step back. "I... I can't reach him."

Soundwave shoved the Vehicon against the wall angrily and stalked passed him.

"Maybe you could check with the Seekers."

Maybe that was where Soundwave would go next.

* * *

"You have your orders, drone," Starscream hissed. "Do not fail me."

Steve had ended up face-to-face with the Air Commander. He trembled slightly at the glare he was receiving. "N-no, Commander," he whispered back.

Suddenly, Megatron's face appeared next to them. Steve realized Shockwave had called for another move, though his mind was currently preoccupied with his new mission that would likely end with him making the CMO angry. And an angry medic did not make for good berth-side manor.

"Now," Megatron growled.

Steve spun his body around, slamming into Knock Out's legs.

The medic gave a startled yelp and fell, face first, into Predaking's side, who stumbled clumsily into the slim Seeker, who landed in a heap on the unfortunate Vehicon.

Megatron smirked at the domino effect and couldn't help laughing at the pathetic shriek of his Second when the Predacon fell on him.

Now the victor of the game, he saw no reason not to have a bit of fun.

A collective gasp and moan filled the empty hangar as the warlord dropped his body on the pile, crushing them under his sudden weight. He let out a hardy laugh as the smaller Decepticons struggled to free themselves.

* * *

Soundwave stood in the shadows, watching, documenting. He had come looking for Seekers. What he had found was far more rewarding.

Megatron and Predaking had Starscream, Knock Out and the drone pinned. They laughed like Sparklings as their prey tried to escape them.

Revenge was on the spy's mind. He ceased recording and disappeared down the hall.

This would do nicely.


End file.
